


Dirty Drink Roulette

by MarleNadia



Series: Play the Game [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: 100 words challenge, Alcohol, Cloti smut, F/M, Freakweek, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarleNadia/pseuds/MarleNadia
Summary: Freak Week Challenge! Brought to you by the FinalHeaven Discord, each entry being 100 words of pure smut. All are future depictions for my story,Play the Game, so consider this an early preview for my multi-chapter smut series.





	1. Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _Final Fantasy VII_ with the characters, items, places, etc. are the property of _Square Enix, Inc_. No infringement is intended.

Red eyes darkened with desire and need as she met his gaze, and he was going to fulfill every aspect of it. Slowly licking his broad tongue over her opening, he began to frenziedly lap at her clit while providing strong strokes with his fingers inside her. 

Whimpers tumbled out of Tifa’s mouth as he flicked her nub, pressuring it with his thumb, then caressing her folds with his mouth once more. Curling his fingers, he beckoned her release. Moaning and writhing as she begged him with small cries, Cloud finally tasted her sweet bliss as she came. 

_Mmm. Delicious._


	2. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freak Week Challenge! Brought to you by the FinalHeaven Discord, each entry being 100 words of pure smut. All are future depictions for my story, _Play the Game_, so consider this an early preview for my multi-chapter smut series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:** _Final Fantasy VII_ with the characters, items, places, etc. are the property of _Square Enix, Inc_. No infringement is intended.

Rubbing her fingers down her exposed clit, she moaned louder as she pushed two fingers in. Widening her legs for his viewing pleasure, his cock throbbed as she pleasured herself. Stroking harder between her legs, she twisted her nipple as she squeezed her breast. Tifa lurched her hips forward as flicked herself, her lips puckering up as she mewled.

She was teasing him. And winning. 

“Cloud...don’t you want me?” Her eyes locked with his as they casted over in lust. The erotic moans from her mouth and the pure white that coated her fingers only added to her magic.


	3. Joyride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freak Week Challenge! Brought to you by the FinalHeaven Discord, each entry being 100 words of pure smut. All are future depictions for my story, _Play the Game_, so consider this an early preview for my multi-chapter smut series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:** _Final Fantasy VII_ with the characters, items, places, etc. are the property of _Square Enix, Inc_. No infringement is intended.

Bracing onto the handlebars tightly, she drove down hard onto his cock as Cloud held her from behind. He laid back on his seat on Fenrir, thrusting himself up to meet each impact of her frantic grinding. The vibrations from the engine only added to her arousal, flipping the throttle to rev it again as her hips rolled back. 

She had complete control, moaning his name out loud with how rapid and deep the motions were hitting her core. A sudden burst of heat took over between her legs, intense and overwhelming as she clenched down and trembled against him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please check out my story _Play the Game_!


End file.
